Tytos Westerwolf
| Allegiance= | Religion= | Culture= | Family={Rogan Reyne} - grandfather {Roget Reyne} - father {Alicent Stark} - mother {Willis Reyne} - uncle {Leanna Lefford} - wife {Tybolt Westerwolf} - son {Tyanna Westerwolf} - daughter | Actor= | Images= }} Ser Tytos Westerwolf, originally Tytos Hill and widely known during his life as the Wolf of the West, was a bastard of of and the founder of House Westerwolf of Hollow Point. He earned his knighthood and blessing to form a noble house of for his service to the during the . Biography Early life Tytos Hill was born to Ser Roget Reyne, the youngest son of Lord Rogan Reyne, and Lady Alicent Stark, the wife of Roget's middle brother Ser Willis Reyne, in 113 AC. Lord Rogan Reyne, the patriarch of House Reyne and Lord of Castamere, saw the child and associated affair as a stain upon the family's honor, and instructed his son to . Alicent Stark was forcibly divorced from Ser Willis and unceremoniously sent back to the North. Tytos was grudgingly raised at Castamere alongside the trueborn Reynes, but spent much of his childhood being subjected to mocking taunts and enduring nicknames like "Wolf of the West" or "Lord Stark." As a young man, Tytos distinguished himself as an inspired swordsman in his own right, besting most of the Reyne children in single combat. He was noted for a particular ferocity that frightened many of his would-be opponents and resulted in an unbroken record of successful duels. Dance of the Dragons Around the time of his 16th nameday, the ruling found itself divided in two in a dynastic dispute later known as the . House Reyne aligned itself with the faction of King , and called its banners in preparation for war. The master-smith of Castamere, Bracken, forged a Tytos a simple longsword for use in the coming war that became his favored weapon and the heirloom of his future house. At the war's end in 131 AC, Tytos received a and permission to take a new name from the King in recognition of his service during the war. In mockery of his detractors, he took the name "Westerwolf" and settled down to expanding his small mountainside keep in the , near the . Later life As much of his youth had been spent in the subterranean passages and chambers of , he set out to replicate that castle's structure in a reminiscent manner, commissioning the delving of deep tunnels and halls into the mountain upon which his keep rested. Several years after this work began, Tytos' builders stumbled upon a vast vein of silver stretching deep into the mountain's bowels. In the years that followed, his coffers began to grow heavy with silver, and the mountain's heart began to be riddled with miles of mining tunnels and vaults of silver. Some visitors nicknamed the fortress "little Castamere," but one reportedly called it "Hollow Point," and the name stuck. Tytos spent the rest of his days in Hollow Point, or traveling around the Westerlands, eventually dying at the age of 59 in 172 AC, leaving behind several children by a younger daughter of named Leanna. His body was interred in Hollow Point and his sword became an heirloom carried by the landed Knight of Hollow Point. Personality and traits Tytos was known to be a prickly man, quick to anger and easily insulted. Even so, he possessed a certain sense of empathy for others of lesser fortune than himself, a trait possibly attributed to his difficult upbringing as a bastard in Castamere. Ironically, the house he formed eventually came to be known for the exact opposite trait, a certain attitude of misplaced pride and superiority even directed towards the Great Houses of the Realm, from which the expression "silvereyne" was derived. Like his wife Leanna Lefford, Tytos was loyal to a fault, and never once engaged in any furtive affairs during his time spent serving in foreign wars or petty conflicts as a bannerman. A bastard himself, he feared the notion of leaving behind more bastards to experience the same trauma he had known, and he loved his wife too deeply to consider betraying her trust and besmirching her honor. Appearance Tytos Westerwolf was generally considered to be a reasonably attractive man, possessing the blue eyes and dark hair of his mother, Alicent Stark, and the easy good looks of his playboy father, Ser Roget Reyne. Despite this, he was a rather reserved and severe figure, and disliked receiving attention on account of his looks, save from his beloved wife Leanna. Sigils As a bastard of the noble , Tytos was entitled to employ an inverted version of his house's sigil, a red lion on a silver field. Upon receiving a new name, he added this variation to his sigil combatant with that of a rampant black wolf on a snow-white field, in effect honoring his dual heritage as both a Westerlander and Northerner. See also Category:Landed Knights Category:Bastard Category:House Reyne Category:Articles by Firedance Category:House Westerwolf Category:Knights of Hollow Point